A special day, a special celebration
by i'm sailor mercury
Summary: When Kaiba is too busy to celebrate Mokuba's birthday, Anzu offers to help? During the celebration, Anzu learns somethings that might change her oppinion about him...KxA !Fluff! Please READ AND REVIEW. Enjoy.
1. The Special Day

Seto Kaiba was seated as he answered his vibrating phone. When he answered, he questioned whom it was. It was Anzu.

"How did you get my number, dweeb?" Kaiba rudely asked.

"That doesn't matter," Anzu retorted. "Remember you hired a babysitter to watch Mokuba?"

"Yes, in fact I do," he replied, his voice sounding agitated.

"Well, that was me you hired. Look, simply put, I don't want much to do with you but I'm calling because of my concern about your brother, so let's make this simple," she sternly told him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, now feeling a tiny bit curious, but not much.

"Didn't you know it was Mokuba's birthday, today? I saw it on the fridge calendar."

Kaiba was silent for a moment, pondering on how something so important could have escaped his mind. But, he was very busy at the moment. His mind rushed.

"Ok," he began to say. "I can't come at the moment, so can you do a favor for me, whatever-your-name is?"

"Sure," She replied, halfway groaning at the fact that he didn't even know her name.

"Can you keep him entertained until I'm free? I'm in the middle of something and should be done in about 30 minutes. If you could, maybe you could drive him to a restaurant or whatever."

"That sounds like a great idea," she exclaimed. "You actually come up with good and nice ideas when it has to do with your brother, huh?"

Kaiba grunted, not caring what some girl thought of him. "For your information, I don't care."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Kaiba was silent then replied, "of course I am. Now stop talking to me."

He hung up the phone and slid it into his jeans pocket and flushed the toilet he was occupying. He went on his way, pondering on the thought of Anzu celebrating with him and his brother.


	2. The Celebration

When Seto finally finished his work and drove to meet his brother and the babysitter, he put on his stylish shades and drove on. He contemplated as he drove until he finally reached his destination, having made a few stops beforehand. He entered the restaurant with gift bags in his hands.

"Onii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly. He was very excited.

"Hey, Moki," Kaiba replied, patting him on the head. He looked up to see Anzu, who smiled sweetly at him in her little pink dress.

"Hey, Mokuba," She began to say, "I wonder what's in those gift bags!"

Mokba begged to see what was inside but Kaiba insisted that they wait. When they were seated, the finest of foods were set in front of them and they began to stuff their faces, forgetting the world around them.

When their plates were empty, Mokuba sprang up and dashed for the crane game, taking the $50 that Kaiba gave him with him. Anzu and Kaiba sat awkwardly, not sure what to say to each other.

"Uh, thanks for, you know," Kaiba stumbled on his words. "Yeah, thanks for bringing him here."

"He's the most fun kid ever," She told him with great excitement. He smiled, making her face go red.

They talked about many things until they realized the time. They got up to leave, when Anzu suddenly remembered that she didn't have enough money to take a taxi home.

"Eh, well," Kaiba grumbled. "I guess it's the least I can do to bring you home."

When they got into Kaiba's car, Mokuba grew wings and made the car fly. Anzu had never had so much fun in one night. They flew into the heavens as a white flowing gown appeared on her. The limo disappeared and she turned to face Kaiba as they floated amongst the clouds.

"I love you soooo much, Kaiba!" She cried, flying into his arms. They were married in the morning.

"Do you remember when we fell in love?" She asked him, one night when they lay in bed in the Jupiter palace.

"I loved you when I first saw you stuff your face." He told her as he kissed her. Suddenly, all twenty of their children came roaring into the room, pouncing onto their mild wide bed.

They all screamed at once, "I LOVE MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mokuba grew up to be a legend.


End file.
